The King and His Queen
by JFox101
Summary: Harry was sent to the Rock A Doodle world by Voldemort during the DOM battle. His body changed in many ways and he is now a black furred, male vixen fox who has a crush on The King, A.K.A Chanticleer. WARNINGS include Attempted Rape in chapter 1, semiyaoi
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! There is ATTEMPTED RAPE in this chapter. **

**Back Story: In the DEPARTMENT OF MYSTERIES battle, Voldemort sent Harry through a portal to another world. Changing his body in a few strange ways, he became a black furred fox,with his lightning bolt depicted as a green patch of fur on his forehead. And with female parts below his waist, besides his male legs, and all male above his waist. A.K.A. A cuntboy. He wandered the city he landed in for a while and got a job as a waitress in Pinky's restaurant/lounge and was discovered by the chorus leader. Soon Harry became one of the most beloved performers in Pinky's lounge. Until The King, A.K.A. Chanticleer came along. **

**Chapter 1: The Temptress, Chanticleer's in love!**

"Good King Neptune, said he'd help me find my treasure. Far below the sea." A handsome rooster sang in a deep voice.

"Far below the sea." The back up vocals sang.

"He introduced me to every single pertty mermaid. But neither one hit the jackpot with me."

A young black fox watched the handsome rooster known as The King from off stage.

"Now stick to the plan." Pinky, a fat red fox who was Harry's and Chanticleer's manager told Harry as he blushed from The King's voice. "Don't go improvising on me now. Remember, keep that kitty, bird, mouse and dog away from him."

"For loooove!" Chanticleer started the final bits of the song.

"Hoho!" Chanticleer finished as he caught a paper airplane in his hand and looked up at it curiously.

Harry remembered the day he and Chanticleer met.

"_No. Stop!" A young black furred fox begged as he was being bent over in front of a wall by a group of stronger toads. "PLEASE!" He begged."HELP ME!" He shrieked in terror as he was being fondled by the perverted leader who had been following him for a week. They had discovered it. His secret. He was a cuntboy. He had a female's body parts below his waist instead of a male's. _

"_Come on love, try to enjoy yourself. Maybe if you got shagged now and again you wouldn't be so uptight." The leader said in an english accent like Harry spoke in. He bit his lip to stop from crying out in pleasure as he was molested and finger fucked by this stranger. _

"_Your all wet sweetness." He heard the leader toad sneered. "Wet and loose ennough." Harry closed his eyes as he heard pants being unzipped and felt a penis being rubbed outside his vagina. Trying with all his might to ignore the pleasure he felt from being used. _

"_HEY!" Shouted a familiar voice. "STOP IT!" Harry heard smacks and cries of pain He closed his eyes in fear and opened them only to see a shadowy figure fighting his would be rapists off. When he got a clearer look at his savior he saw The King himself glaring at the toads as they ran off. "Are you allright?" The King asked the young fox boy. _

"_Yes sir." Harry said nervously. "That toad has been stalking me for a whole week. If you hadn't come." He hugged the rooster gratefully. "Thank you so much." He could swear he heard the rooster sniff his fur. _

After calming down King walked him to his apartment. From there on, Harry was smitten with the rooster. Imagining him and the older male in all kinds of naughty situations.

"Now." Pinky said pushing Harry onto the stage and the fox twirled until he was in Chanticleer's arms and kissed him on the beak to distract him. It worked. His attention was now on the younger half male in his arms.

"Deep deep, the trouble your in." Harry sang seductively as he took the airplane out of Chanticleer's hand. "I've thrown you to the sharks and you can't swim." He bent his left knee and brought it to Chanticleer's waiste suggestively.

Meanwhile, up in the rafters, Patou noticed what was going on. "Oh no." The dog said in dismay as the fox boy continued to seduce the rooster.

**To Be Continued...**

**I hate doing rape scenes, but I wanted a reason for Harrykins to fall for Chanti so what better way than a little hero worship?**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Romance Continues, Harry's First Major Act**

After the "Treasure Huntin' Fever/Sink Or Swim" night, Pinky decided to let Harry headline an act he had been working on. Written by the kid himself. It was good. Catchy lyrics, very sexy, just the kind of act he had been hoping to hook Chanticleer to the fox boy for good. A little song called Burlesque. Its meaning meant to tease and taunt. Which was perfect for chorus girls and hehe, chorus bois like Harry.

"I'm telling you Chanti, that show two nights ago was your best yet! I'm thinking of you two starting a duo act! What do you think kid?" He asked as the obese fox stuck another cigar in his mouth and ordered their dinners, the best steaks(On the house of course) Then the lights dimmed and a shadowy, sexy figure appeared on stage and began to sing.

"**Underneath the city lights."** A powerful, yet sexy and seductive voice sang. **"There is a wooorrrld, few know about. Where rules don't apply noooo. And you caaaan't keep a good girl down." **A swingy band started playing and several female vocalists got up from tables in the audience starting to snap their fingers rhythmically as they joined a scantily dressed fox teenager on the stage.** "She comes through the clubs looking for a good time. Gonna make that, shake that money on a dime. Up on the tables she'll be dancing all night."**

The audience whistled appreciatively as the black furred fox stood on a table on the stage. **"Yeeaaahaay. Everybody just come to life, under the spotlight! All the girls wanna fall in line." **He jumped down and the vocalists caught him on his back.

"**We say."**

"**Heeeey!" **Harry sang gyrating his hips. Chanticleer couldn't help but be entranced by this boy.

"**Here come the ladies about to give a little show." **The back up vocalists sang. "**Here come the boys gotta show a little more, more, more, more..." **

"**Hit it up, get it up."** The chorus started.

"**Won't let you rest."** Harry sang.

"**Hit it up, get it up."**

"**This is not a test."** Harry snapped his fingers from side to side as he moved toward Chanticleer.

"**Hit it up, get it up." **

"**Gotta give me your best, so get your ass up and show me how you burlesque!"** Harry started giving the famous bird a lap dance of sorts as the second verse began. "A little bit naughty its a little bit nice, she's a whole lotta glam shake sugar shake spice." He seductively gyrated his hips against Chanticleer's groin as he sang.

Patou, who had snuck in with the others again in order to try to get to Chanticleer, moved his paw over Edmund's innocent looking eyes who tried to get it off. Snipes was dancing lightly to the catchy song.

"Patou!" The boy turned kitty complained.

"Sorry kid, this part's for grownups only." Patou said.

Edmund groaned.

"**Shimmy shimmy, strut strut."** Harry sang. **"Give a little what what."** He shook his butt back and forth agianst Chanticleer's groin seductively and felt an erection in the rooster's jeans. **"Up on the tables she'll be dancing all night. Heeeey! Everybody just come to life, under the spotlight!" **

The show was a big hit. Harry even got a standing ovation! He had never had one before! Then The King himself asked him for a nightcap. Harry giggled as he laid in the roosters arms on a big swing in his home that was catered to look like the farm he left.

"**Underneath the moon."** Chanticleer sang. **"And the stars. I feel like, crooooning. With you under my wing. I could sing, till the dawn."** He sang as he laid his own head in Harry's lap as he and the fox switched places and Harry stroked his head lovingly. **"This song is my treasure. And I'm glad to share with you. As I, kiss and coo, kiss kiss and coo with you." **

"**Kiss and coo with you."** The back ups sang. They really are annoying. Harry thought with an annoyed glance upward to the house. The backups where on the roof.

"**Love has said, "Hello." You don't know. What that means...really means to me."** Harry sang as he poured some of the King's soda water in his mouth by a wide plastic cup. **"When I hear your voice, I'm so glad, i'm your choice. Your soul is a treasure, and my heart will keep for you, as I kiss and coo, kiss kiss and coo with you." **

"Harry," Chanticleer said, "when I left the farm, I had such a big hole in my heart, you could put a John Deere tractor through it."

"Oh you poor thing." Harry cooed sincerely

"Now my hearts so full, well, I could explode like a bloated lamb." He said to the sixteen year old as he moved to his knees across from Harry.

"Oh King, you say the sweetest things." Harry said as they embraced hands.

"**This song is our treasure." They sang together. That we'll share our whole lives through, as I kiss and coo." **

"**Kiss and coo."** Harry sang.

"**Kiss kiss and coo with you." **Chanticleer finished.

They didn't hear Edmund calling for Chanticleer.

**Meanwhile...**

"Aww, this is pointless." Patou said in dismay. "We're never gonna get him now."

"What do you mean? He's right there!" Edmund pointed out to the rooster who was being caressed on his chest lovingly by the fox.

Peepers sighed as she laid on her stomach and her elbows. "Isn't it romantic? When roosters fall in love they lose all reason."

"Its no hope Edmund." Patou said after the kitten tried calling for Chanticleer. "We're no matched by that black furred temptress."

"Fine." Edmund said as he turned ot leave.

"Where you goin?" Patou asked.

"If I can't talk to Chanticleer I'll talk to the fox." Edmund said determinedly.

The grownup animals watched Chanticleer pick up the fox bridal style and carry him into his rooftop home. Soon they heard giggling and a loud "Oh King!" in a gasping voice.

It was a very happy night for the new couple.

**To Be Continued...**

**Review Review Review!**

**Dean the Cuddly Fox**


End file.
